


Winter Wonderland

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas joy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: You are excited for your first Christmas in New York





	Winter Wonderland

You loved Christmas. It was by far your most favorite time of the year. The lights, sounds, food, caroling, everything.  People just seemed to be in a better mood during the Christmas season, and that joy was infectious. This year though, this year was extra special.  It was your first Christmas in New York. You had been working with the Avengers and living in the tower for almost a year, and had dreamed of spending Christmas in New York your whole life.  From the first time you watched Miracle on 34th Street as a child, you dreamed of going to visit the Macy’s store and experience the magic for yourself. So of course, Tony was going to go all out to make it the best Christmas you ever experienced.  Even though it was only a few days past Thanksgiving, you were getting in the spirit.

“I have a surprise for you!” Tony said as you were pouring your coffee one morning.  You knew Tony always had the best surprises, so you knew it would be good. “I reserved the best seat in the house for the lighting of the tree in Rockefeller Center!”

“What!” You exclaimed throwing your hands around his neck. “Tony, you know I have always wanted to see that!”

“I know sweet pea, now get ready cause it’s going down tonight!”  He said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

You could hardly contain your excitement all day.  During training time at the gym, you practically talked Bucky’s ear off and he just let you talk, noticing how your eyes lit up and your smile just could not be contained.  He had never seen you this excited about something and he thought it looked good on you.

Everyone was just getting together in the kitchen to have some dinner when Steve came in with the news.  “Sorry, Y/N, but it looks like we got a mission. I need you to stay and monitor comms while Nat and I sweep the target compound.”

You were crushed.  Your hopes of seeing the tree had just been dashed by Captain “Perfect Hair”  

“Alright, fine.” You muttered as you stalked off towards the communications room.

“Steve, please let me stay and monitor comms.” Bucky said suddenly.  “I can do just as good of a job at watching your back as Y/N. She is so excited about seeing that tree, I couldn’t stand it if that was taken from her.”

Steve looked at Bucky for a minute, studying his friend’s pleading expression. “Bucky, you HATE monitoring comms.  You said, and I quote, ‘I would rather have you put my metal arm back in that vice grip everyday of my life than to sit and monitor comms.’”  Bucky just looked at him, practically begging with his eyes. Sudden comprehension dawned on Steve’s face. “ **Oh my God. You’re in love with her.”**

Bucky couldn’t hide the blush that crept up his cheeks.  He didn’t say anything as he got up from the table and went to stand in front of his friend. He tired once more, “C’mon, Steve”  

“Ok, Buck.  Go give her the news.” Steve smiled as Bucky took off down the hallway.  The sounds of ecstatic screaming could be heard a few moments later.

“Well, that’s my cue to go get ready.” Tony said as he got up from the table as well.  “I promised a girl a good time.”

The lighting of the tree was even more spectacular than you imagined it would be.  The colors of the lights took your breath away. It really was the most magical way to kick off your first Christmas season in New York.  You would have to remember to give a very special thank you to a certain super soldier when you returned to the compound.

It was late when you returned, Tony being true to his word had made sure you had the whole New York Christmas experience.  You went to the communications room, and sure enough, Bucky was still there.

“Hey, Buck.” You said as you moved in and took the seat beside him.  “Thank you. I know how much you hate sitting in this room feeling useless.”

He just grinned at you. “No problem, Doll.”

“Well, thank you just the same.” You said and moved to kiss him on the cheek.  He turned his head just as you were about to kiss him, and caught your lips with his instead.  You pulled back surprised, but quickly regained your senses and returned the kiss enthusiastically.  

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Bucky confessed as you finally stopped to breathe.

“Why did you wait so long?  I’ve wanted you to do that for a long time as well!”  You both smiled and Bucky put his arm around you.

“This really is going to be the best Christmas ever.” He said as he pressed his lips to your temple.

  
  



End file.
